This invention relates generally to cosmetic stick compounds which are applied to a human body, and more particularly, to a compound which is prepared in the form of a stick so as to have a predeterminable frictional drag which produces a massaging action upon application to the skin of the human being, while simultaneously applying selectable combinations of antioxidants and emollients.
Cosmetic compositions for application onto human skin are known in various forms and consistencies, ranging from sprayable fluids which are lighter than water, to solids, such as deodorant sticks. Cosmetic compositions which are typically used in stick-type deodorants contain compounds which are bacterio-static and which are dispersed in a solidified gel. Generally, deodorant stick gels are alcohol-based and contain either propylene glycol or ethanol, and are solidified by the use of a gelling agent, such as a stearate. Some known antiperspirant sticks, however, do not contain any volatile ingredients.
One known antiperspirant stick, which utilizes a combination of waxes of varying melting temperatures to achieve a desired drage, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,792. In this known antiperspirant stick, a low melting point wax can be used in combination with a high melting point wax to provide a desired mechanical structure and to serve as an emollient. As discussed in this reference, the blending of various high melting point and low melting point waxes can produce a product which feels more brittle, soft, slippery, sticky, rough, etc., to the user. The combining of waxes in this reference does not suggest the cosmetic composition of the present invention, which will be described hereinbelow.
Solid cosmetic compositions are also used for perfume sticks, sun screen sticks, hand lotion sticks, talc sticks, insect repellant sticks, and pigmented sticks, such as lipstick, blushes, or eye shadow. However, most of the known cosmetic compositions which are marketed in the form of cosmetic sticks are designed for easy application and to have a smooth and slippery feel. Most cosmetic sticks presently being marketed have a coefficient of friction on the order of 0.37. One such cosmetic stick has a coefficient of friction of 0.46. None of the known sticks have a coefficient of friction which exceeds 0.5.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a cosmetic composition which, when appplied to the skin, has a coefficient of friction of at least 0.5.
It is another object to provide a cosmetic stick which can be applied to the body, particularly the neck, to vigorously massage the skin.
It is a further object to provide a massaging cosmetic stick which can also supply high quality emollients, healing agents, moisturizers, and vitamins.
It is yet a further object to provide a cosmetic stick for massaging action which leaves a non-greasy matte feeling upon application.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cosmetic composition consisting of water-in-oil-emulsion, the emulsion having a coefficient of friction of at least 0.5.
It is still yet a further object of this invention to provide a nonaqueous cosmetic composition having a coefficient of friction of at least 0.5.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a cosmetic composition which utilizes acetylated monoglyceride as a major component thereof.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a method of preparing a water-in-oil emulsion which, when solidified, exhibits a coefficient of friction of at least 0.5.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method of preparing a nonaqueous cosmetic composition having a coefficient of friction of at least 0.5.